


Scandalous love (Reylo)

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben is 35, Ben will be 39, Class Differences, Historical romance tropes, Rating subject to change, Rey is 18, baz is reys cousin, ben compromises rey, ben is engaged to bazine, by the end rey will be twenty two, its historical so the age difference is accepted, older man younger woman, taking back to 1800s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Linder has been in love with Ben solo since she was twelve years old. Her uncles land was next to that family. But he is to be engaged to her cousin bazine which devastated her since she loved ben. One night she gets a letter from Ben saying meet him alone in the garden. So she goes and that’s when she finds herself compromised because of Bens unexpected passion for her. A desire she knew nothing about. After they are forced to marry and Ben leaves her. Five years later he comes back to his wife who is resentful but even though she tried not to she still wants him and loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

_**England 1800** _

_She was twelve when she first come across ben solo who was sixteen years her senior but she was instantly in love with him. But he was more friends with her male cousins mark and Tom then he paid any attention to her but still she loved him._ Now at eighteen rey Linder still hopelessly loved ben solo. 

Even though his engagement to her older and prettier cousin was about to be announced it made her miserable. Ben was thirty five now and said to inherit the beautiful Organa solo estate. Her uncle and his wife took rey in but they considered her a poor relation. Bazine went on and on about how wonderful it will be living at that estate. While rey helped her get ready. For tonight. 

It was to be an engagement ball to announce bazines engagement to lord ben solo. As soon as she finished helping she got dressed herself it was one of bazines used dresses. But it was lovely. Rey looked at herself in the mirror. While her aunt Vanessa came in. “You look quite umm pretty rey maybe you will catch a suitor tonight.” She laughed as she walked out. Then she yelled come on girl as rey reluctantly walked out. 

Her aunt knew of her love for ben and rubbed it in that it was her beautiful bazine he chose. Since she was taking in by her uncle and aunt they made sure to let her know that she was beneath them and charity. Rey had come to resent them. But they were her only home and family. Her uncle Kenneth just looked down with a frown at her. Always disapproving. 

**At the engagement party**

He actually found he didn’t mind rey he liked the fact that the girl looked at him with starry eyes. Plus she was unlike the normal society girls with lovely chestnut hair and golden skin plus the most beautiful eyes he ever beheld. But she wasn’t wife material as she was a poor relation to the netals of whom he actually couldn’t stand his marriage was arranged to bazine who was vain and ugly acting especially towards her cousin rey. Even though she was beautiful.

Ben secretly found rey more appealing she was sweet and her body slender but curved in the right places. Plus lovely full lips that a few times he’s thought about way to much. She also had small but full breast that he has at times fantasized about putting them in his mouth. 

But it couldn’t be it was bazine he had to marry. The thought made him miserable. If there was a chance that he could get out of this he would take it. 

She looked around in the ballroom then saw ben solo walk in with bazine on his arm. To be honest the pair looked perfect together with bazines tall gorgeous figure and dark hair plus slanted incredibly beautiful dark blue eyes. Rey thought herself plain and short compared to bazine. 

She met Bens eyes and felt uncomfortable his eyes had darkened looking at her. She looked away. Ben has been nice to her over the years. That’s why she loved him. That and he got to where he didn’t just come over to visit her cousins mark and Tom. But to see her. They had sort of become friends talking about all kinds of things. 

Until bazine was arranged to marry him. Of course bazine was always beautiful so of course she caught Bens eye. A servant came towards her and placed a note in her hand. 

_Meet me in the garden I must see you!_

_Ben_

Rey looked up and around bazine was talking to her other friends and Ben was gone. She left the ballroom. Out onto the gardens when she found ben. “Ben you needed to see me!” Ben looked at her his eyes darkening he swallowed and then snatched her in his arms and to her utter shock  his lips was on hers. 

Oh my how she wanted this dreamed about it. Her eyes closed and she put her arms around his neck kissing him back. His arms brought her body closer. As he kissed her deeper in tongue going inside her mouth. “Rey Rey Rey” he moaned  “I wanted you god I......” 

then his mouth went to her throat kissing it. She melted into him. Letting him,  desire running through her body making her wet between her legs. His hand went up her dress as he felt her womanhood “Rey my darling your wet for me.” 

“Yes ohhh Yes Ben!” She moaned letting him touch her there. Then his mouth was on her breast. “Ohhh” she moaned leaning into him. His fingers on her clit. Caressing her until she climaxed on his hand. Both breathing hard until they heard a scream from none other then bazine.

**Later**

That’s how both Ben and rey ended up married. He had compromised her so his engagement to bazine was ended. 

And him and Rey Linder was married. With her uncle and aunt looking hatefully on right along with bazine. 

That night before he could consummate his marriage Ben solo left in shame and guilt.  His young wife left with the marriage his estate being hers and still a Virgin.

 

NOTES REY WILL BE TWENTY TWO NEXT CHAPTER BEN WILL COME BACK TO A VERY PISSED OFF WIFE 😊 BY THE WAY POE WILL BE INTRODUCED AS A GUY THAT WANTS REY BUT SHE DOESNT HIM ALSO TIMESKIP

COMMENT BOOKMARK AND HIT KUDOS IF YOU LIKE THIS 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Organa solo estate England 1806**

He was the one that wrote the notes to Ben and rey. He hated the thought of bazine netal being the lady of the house. And rey and Ben belonged together. He remembered reys mother who was kind and beautiful. She had married someone her family did not approve of. So her older sister considered rey a poor relation when her parents died. Often treating the girl more like a maid rather then family. 

He was best friends with reys father who was a genuine good man. He knew rey would be good for his nephew and this house the minute he saw the girl starry eyed following ben mark and Thomas around. Mark and Tom being the only ones of that family that treated the girl like a human. 

Luke Skywalker looked on rey now twenty two even more beautiful then she was at eighteen. He often went to London at his nephews townhouse trying to get him to return to his wife. 

And here ben was returned looking straight at the angry eyes of his wife his uncle leaving them alone. Ben looked around “you have improved this place rey, I dare say the servants are very fond of you.” 

Rey looked at him damn it she thought why haven’t the years made ben solo ugly and fat! But he looked better then ever trying to refrain from scratching that handsome face, her eyes looked down at his body as well and damn it not an ounce of fat just more muscle. Arrrg Ben solo was mouth wateringly handsome. She was tempted to slap him are just shamelessly kiss him for it.

”thank you.” She said as civil as she could. “So my lord how long will you be staying here?” She said as she walked close to him. Her look angry and defiant. He abandoned her she hated him. She endured his step mother who hated her calling her a shameless whore. Liea Bens mother had died when Ben was young and when rey turned sixteen Han remarried. 

“I come here to try and make amends rey.” Then rey laughed outrageously “make amends like what ben you left! You ran away leaving me to shame and reticule I was called a whore by your mother ben! And everyone!” Ben took her by the shoulders rey struggled but he pulled her to him. “I know but I....I suddenly found myself married because I could not deny are contain my desire for you!” Tears started as she looked at him. 

“Had you stuck around like a gentleman should have we could have both got through this ben together! But you ran like a....a cad you bastard!” She cried slapping him hard and pulling away from him. 

“What you have done to me was wrong!” He walked close “yes I know rey I was a coward god rey I’m sorry!” Suddenly rey did something unexpected she threw her arms around his neck and her soft lips were on his kissing him hard while sobbing. She hated him but she missed him as well. Also she still wanted him. His arms were around her pulling her close he was kissing her back. Finally they pulled apart. Both breathing hard.

”one chance ben solo make your amends but if you leave me our marriage is no longer! Also I can’t say I will forgive you for leaving me that you have to earn husband!” He smiled at that rey had changed over the years she was more beautiful and strong that he liked. He hugged her rey reluctantly letting him. “I shall try my darling I shall try.” 

Rey had made friends a dark skinned man by the name of finn and his wife rose. And Poe Dameron who has tried to court her even though she has told him she was married. Poe wanted her to end her marriage. She remembered him telling her “Rey your husband obviously doesn’t want you.” He stepped close “I do” rey stepped back. “Poe you are sweet and you are a gentleman and very handsome but....” he backed away. Looking down “yes yes I know.” 

Poe came around less after that but finn and rose still come for visits often. Rey told the servants to prepare a guest room for ben. She would give him a chance but not sleep in the same room as her for now.

NOTES WELL REY RIGHTFULLY TOLD HER ABSENT HUSBAND OFF! 

SEND KUDOS COMMENT AND BOOKMARK GUYS 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo could not believe he got a taste of her again yet she had the guest bedchamber prepared that night he got a peak as her door was open rey was in a white nightgown that covered her from head to toe. It should not have appealed to him. But seeing her with her glorious hair down her back turning to tell her maid she will do the rest made him want her. But he didn’t approach his virgin wife. It was his right she was his wife but he didn’t do it. He wanted to go in that bedchamber and ravish her but he held back. Rey told him he would have to earn it a way back into her good graces. Back into her arms and eventually her bed. 

Over the years he was apart from her. He thought of her constantly. His friend Sir Armitage hux encouraged him to take a mistress to look on his marriage as a convenience that’s what hux had with his wife Bridget and it worked out fine he had his heir from her and they each took other lovers but still stayed with each other because it worked. Ben entertained the idea in fact there was a little dancer and former mistress of hux that was eyeing him. She was a red headed beauty. But he thought about his wife and couldn’t do it. 

So he stayed celibate aching for his wife who wasn’t a convenience. 

She saw him the way he looked at her his gaze barely hiding his desire. She felt a pleasant ache start in her belly and warmth spread through her body she still wanted ben desperately but he needed to be aware. That leaving her was wrong. She got up and walked to him looking at him then she reached up and put her hand on his face. His eyes closed he leaned into it then she kissed him softly near his mouth. “Goodnight Ben.” She whispered then she shut the door. Leaned against it closing her eyes. Damnit she still loved him. Then she took a breath and went to her bed. Her dreams that night consisting of the man down the hall. Not that she didn’t dream about him in the last five years. 

Kylo put his head against her door tempted to beg her. Are go in and taste her as was his right he was still her husband but he didn’t because he didn’t deserve her. He loved her that’s why he compromised her the night of his engagement ball to bazine. He has loved rey since she was sixteen before that he acted as a friend his feelings platonic but rey grew on him and bloomed at sixteen into a beauty. But he was told constantly by his step mother that she wouldn’t do being a poor relation. He walked to his bedchamber down from hers. Got ready for bed and went to sleep dreaming of his wife and the things he wanted to do to her.

He discovered the moment he told the dancer Amelia was her name no. That rey was the only woman he wanted. 

He saw her at breakfast she smiled at him “Ben come have breakfast with me.” He smiled a little back and sat across from her as the servants delivered the food. Rey smiled kindly at them saying “thank you Betty.” As they ate. He remarked on how the servants seem to like her. She laughed “yes well thank you Ben.” 

Later he met her neighbors and friend finn Fitzsimons and rose his wife. He found he liked them. Finn was a good honest man. Before rey he had never felt at home. He despised his stepmother Maribeth it was clear she married his father for his fortune. That’s perhaps why her and that bitch bazine got along so well and her terrible parents. 

Later together they wished finn and rose well as they left. Rey allowed him to put his arm around her waste. She looked up at him with a light in her beautiful eyes and he could not help himself he bent and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss until she moaned and put her arms around his neck then the kiss grew quickly passionate. “Ben” she moaned against his mouth. He pulled her closer his tongue parting her lips, going inside tasting her she tasted like the tea she drank and sweetness. 

He finally pulled away. She looked at him her eyes glazed “Rey I...” 

“hush up husband.” She whispered and pulled his head down again and kissed him. He kissed back “I’ve missed you ben god I’ve missed you.” She cried. Then she took his hand and they went upstairs. 

Where they kissed again and took each other clothes off. Until they were both naked. Ben looked magnificent he had broadened even more muscled. She walked over and started kissing him running her hands across his muscled chest. He moaned as she kissed all over his face. “Rey are you sure of this?” He asked as he was kissing her back his lips on her throat his hands cupping her breast. She looked at him “yes ben please have me.” 

That was all the answer he needed she was his wife she belonged to him. He trailed his mouth down her throat to her breast taking each nipple in his mouth. They both groaned as she leaned into him. He lay her on the bed. “This should have been the wedding night you deserved wife.” He said his voice husky with desire as he kissed down her belly his face kissing the folds of her wet pussy. Rey moaned as he kissed gently back up to her lips taking each nipple in his mouth. As he gently flexed and pushed inside her. 

Rey was so willing that she barely felt a pinch. Ben stayed still until she got abjusted to him and started to move encouraging him to move. He thrust gently until they both let go. Then he thrust inside her wildly both screaming until they both come undone. He thrust she took and gave back over and over until she come and then he after her. They both sweaty and breathing hard. 

Nothing said nothing needed to be. As they lay in eachothers arms that morning. She had not meant to give into him so easily but for as long as she knew ben solo she has loved him and he is her husband. Ben raised up she looked at him “my darling do you regret this?” She looked at him reached up and stroked his hair unfashionably long it was. “No Ben I don’t I am your wife I’ve wanted you for so long.” She reached up drew his head down and kissed him not needing to say what she was feeling it was in her kiss. He smiled in relief against her mouth and rolled on top of her. She giggled preparing for a second round.

 

 

NOTES HEY THEY ARE MARRIED 😏 SO SMUT 

COMMENT BOOKMARK KUDOS 

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	4. Chapter 4

A week later rey let ben In the main bedchamber since they often spent time in there making love. He kissed her shoulder as she set on top of him. Then her neck as he moved within her they both moaned “Rey oh rey my beautiful wife.” Ben groaned as he thrust into her until they both climaxed. And he lay back with her still on top of him joined to him both breathing heavily. She kissed him one last time before getting off his cock and walking in front of him naked. Her swollen lips in a smirk. 

“Ben get up we have guest.” He groaned and smirked “id much rather be in here with you wife making love to you endlessly.” She blushed her pupils dilated. But she signed “as much as I would love that husband my aunt and uncle are visiting with bazine.” He raised up at that “why are they visiting here after there deplorable treatment of you.” She looked at him narrowed her lovely eyes. “Like you have done any better ben!” He had the decency to look guilty. She walked over got back on the bed. “If I can give you a chance they deserve one as well.”  

He smiled and pulled her in his arms hugging her. She smiled back kissing his shoulder. “Now get ready husband so we can greet our guest.” 

A few hours later

Both Ben and rey walked in the parlor. Her aunt and uncle “well rey I must say you look well” her uncle said with the usual grim look on his face. Her aunt just smiled the smile not reaching her hard cold eyes “yes rey marriage as been good to you.” Ben noticed it. The aunt and uncle were civil but cold towards there niece. He didn’t like it. Then he looked upon bazine who said the same but in a civil and cold way. Then she looked at him her eyes looking him over lustily. 

The whole visit was civil and cold rey felt. Plus bazine looking at her husband with lust. At this point rey and Ben couldn’t wait to get rid of them. As Ben talked with her uncle. Bazine cornered her and signed “oh my poor cousin you do know why ben come back right.” Rey looked at her “he’s making amends bazine.” She laughed “oh you silly girl!” She shook her head. “He has come to likely put an heir in your belly and leave.” 

Rey looked at her showing nothing although it did worry her that. That is the reason he come back. But she wouldn’t let her bitch of a cousin know this. Besides she quickly figured out exactly why her cousin came to ogle her husband. She smiled seemingly like a gracious hostess but inside she wanted to scratch bazines eyes out and yell HES MINE HE NEVER WANTED YOU! Instead she said “well I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Bazine and her parents left. Ben turned to her “thank god rey.” Tears come unbidden it hurt knowing her only family never really loved her. She was in Bens arms sobbing. He stroked her hair “I know I know sweetheart.” His chin on top of his wife’s head. 

Ben was livid when his wife told him what bazine said. He took her by the shoulders “Rey that’s not true yes I would love us to have children but I really came back for you rey you must believe me.” He pulled her in his lap. Holding her close. She stroked his hair. And kissed him all over his face “I believe you.” He signed in relief “god rey my rey I love you He told her kissing her lips and neck burying his face in her neck inhaling her scent. Rey looked at him with a light in her eyes saying that she loved him she smiled and said “I know husband I know.” 

 

NOTES BAZINE WILL BE BACK SHE IS BITTER 

BOOKMARK KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED 


	5. Chapter 5

A few months go by

Bazine came back under the pretense of apologizing to her skinny plain cousin. Honestly she never saw how are why ben solo was seduced by the witch. But just to see him she pretended to want something to do with the uncouth little whore. After all they were family. Ben of course was reluctant to even look at her. Unbelievable bazine thought she was considered the most beautiful lady of the county. 

She figured the only way to get near ben with her goal to seduce him and have him end that farce of a marriage was to let Sir Poe Dameron pursue her. He was a close friend to rey first then Ben. Also Poe wasn’t bad on the eyes as well. She had took him as a lover. He was one of several she took. Even before getting engaged to ben at the age of twenty two. Rey smiled kindly at her the silly naive girl. 

She pretended to giggle and tell her of how wonderful Poe is and of how she was over ben which was only partly true poe was a good lover he brought her to the heights of ecstasy. But he was only a means to an end. Rey took bazines hand “I’m glad bazine you seem much brighter and happy with poe.” She fake smiles “oh yes.” 

Rey wasn’t convinced neither was ben bazine was up to something. So they pretended to believe that she really did care for poe. After bazine left. Ben sat by his wife taking her hand “if I’m right my darling then Poe will be hurt!” Rey sadly looked down holding onto his hand. “I know ben and these last years....Poe is a good man ben!” 

He smiled pulled her close. “I know my love.” 

They kiss and he takes her hand towards the bedchamber. He wanted her. Rey smirks “husband whatever are you doing in the middle of the day!” She pretends shock. He smirks and as soon as they get to the room. They kiss slowly taking off there clothes. He’s kissing her neck as he palms both her breast she moans as he massages them then his fingers travel down her belly between her thighs where he rubs her clit and then his finger goes inside her sweet pussy while he’s behind her. She moans leaning into him as he lightly bites her shoulder. She moves into his finger until she climaxes screaming as his lips are on hers. Then he bends her over a fucks her from behind her Pussy clenching around his cock as he thrust into her until they both scream in ecstasy. His seed spilling inside her. 

Exhausted and sweaty they lay in each other’s arms. “I love you.” She tells him. He kisses her slowly “I love you too sweetheart, I will always love you.” 

The next day

Rey had left on business with one of the servants when bazine came over. Ben had to admit she looked lovely in the dark blue dress. “Oh is my dear cousin not here my lord.” Ben just looked at her “not at the moment there was business with one of the maids.” Bazine smiled coyly “oh well then.” She moved closer to him. That’s when Ben asked “bazine what do you want really why the pretense!” Suddenly bazine kissed him. He pushed her away. “Come on Ben you know that dumb girl doesn’t belong here!” Then she tries again. He pushes her away. “No bazine!” Then he suddenly heard his wife.

”no bazine! He never wanted you! Never!” Rey was livid and she looked utterly magnificent in her anger. “Now get away from my husband you little whore!” 

Baz broke “your the whore! Stealing Ben he was to be my husband!” Bazine stalked over to slap her when Ben grabbed her arm! “I never wanted you bazine! You were picked by my stepmother!” Bazine turned Tears in her eyes “but ben I...” 

“Don’t bazine just dont!” Ben hissed in warning as bazine jerked her arm from his grip. She kept screaming as she was thrown out all of this should have been mine! Then she saw poe. He grabbed her and shook her pissed then her kissed her. Then put her in his carriage and they rode away. 

Ben stood there with his wife in his arms. Kissing her hair. 

A few days later

”I can’t believe poe is still courting her.” Rey told her husband laughing. As she read Poe’s letter. Ben kissed his wife on the cheek. “Well last I saw of your cousin she seemed much more subdued.” She looked at him kissed him on the mouth. “Hmm yes I think they actually suit each other.” They both laughed and agreed. 

NOTES POE AND BAZINE LOL 

COMMENT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	6. Chapter 6

Both rey and Ben felt blissful and unexpectedly happy in their  marriage. He could not keep his hands off his Lovely wife. In fact he often wrote his friend hux. Who was settled in his own way with his wife Bridget. Hux even visited his home being introduced to his wife. And so was Bridget who was another friend of Bens. Not to mention hux decided to give up his mistresses and his wife gave up her lovers. Mainly because they cared for one another lot more then messing around. 

It surprised him when hux told him. 

He told rey and it made her giggle “truly my love I’m happy for them.” He smiled as he took his wife in his arms and kissed her. “Did you always want me my darling” he said. She said “hmm yes I did my ben.” Then he shocked her by saying “naughty girl sending me notes.” As he kissed her neck. Ohhh that felt good when she felt his lips on the pulse of her throat. “Ben I didn’t send you any note.” She moaned that’s when he stopped. “You sent me a note my love.” 

He looked at her his dark eyes wide “but I have it right here.” He went to his desk pulled the drawer out and showed her the note. Then she went to her box that she kept her treasures in and pulled hers out. They each looked at them in shock. Then he looked at the writing on both notes. “Oh my god I should’ve known!” He said. “What?”  rey asked. Ben laughed “these were both written by my uncle!” Her eyes widened “what!” 

“He never did like bazine are want me to marry her!”  They both decided to confront Luke. 

They took a carriage to his uncle Luke’s house. He was his mother Liea’s brother. They both confronted him. “Yes I wrote the notes.” 

He took reys hand. “I had courted your mother a long time ago, but she didn’t love me she loved your father so we remained friends, your father made his fortune my girl you were an heiress and perfect for my nephew.” Rey looked on in shock. “But my....my aunt and uncle told me I....I was poor!”

He shook his head “no rey they deceived you, your aunt your mothers sister never approved her younger sister marrying John linder. Rey stood with Ben and left to confront her aunt. She was an heiress my god, what other lies have they told her.

Rey traveled to bazines home Bazine had changed since poe had been pursuing her. She assured her she had no clue about what her parents did. Both women angry. Ben and Poe were with them as they went to confront her aunt. 

“You hid the fact that I was an heiress from me!”

”why!” Finally her aunt broke. Looking on her with hate. “Because I couldn’t stand you I hated your father! He didn’t want me! He wanted my sister!” Her aunt cried.

Bazine walked in front of her mother and said softly. “That was the reason why you....” Then she started crying. It turned out her aunt never loved her uncle she married him out of pure spite. Rey put her hand on bazines shoulder while ben held poe back poe looked outraged.

 

Bazine unexpectedly had rey to comfort her. Then she turned to poe, he held her in his arms while she cried. Ben looked on apparently his reys aunt was a bitter spiteful woman.

While rey went to her husband. “Come on let’s leave this place!” Ben agreed all to happy too.

Poe shook his head in agreement as well. 

Bazine apologized to rey she just comforted her cousin as best she could. 

Later 

Ben just held his wife giving her tender kisses. While his girl cried in his arms. What a bitter hateful women he thought. 

NOTES

I KNOW THIS ENDED ON A SAD NOTE 😢

COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

They confronted Bens stepmother then apparently her aunt conspired with Bens stepmother to hide the fact that rey was an heiress. Han his father no longer could stand to live with the woman. So he stayed gone. With his servant chewie. Only coming home to see Ben and his daughter in law.

It turned out that Ben would not have had to compromise his wife. Plus left her as well if he could marry her. The estate was Bens he inherited it from his mother Liea. “I want you gone from my home!” Maribeth solo. “How dare you!” She protested. He walked closer looking at the pitiful woman in distaste. 

“I know everything meribeth everything!”

“How you hid the fact that my wife was an heiress and that I could have married her as my equal!” 

Rey walked towards her mother in law. “There is a house prepared for you in London and monthly income my husband wanted to leave you with nothing mam but I said no you were still his mother blood or not.” Maribeth was packed up and sent away. She quietly went which was not expected from the woman who treated her like a common tart and intruder for years. 

“Tonight is a dance at Poe Damerons house. We should attend.” He smirked walking towards his wife “yes but first.....” she laughed when he picked her up and carried them to the bedroom. 

Much later

He kissed down her throat to her breast as he thrust inside her rey screamed as he closed his mouth over hers. She rolled on top of him riding him into oblivion until they both climaxed she dropped on top breathing fast. He stroked her back. “I think I’ve created a monster!” He breathed. “But I love it.” 

Still joined he rolled rey Beneath him and they went another round. Him moving inside her again her meeting every thrust until they climaxed once again moaning into each other’s mouths. 

After sated and exhausted “mmmm I love you husband rey whispered.” He kissed her deeply “I love you as well wife.” 

They both decided to not go to damerons party they already knew it was an engagement party to bazine. 

To his utter joy and amazement his wife whispered something else. 

YOUR GOING TO BE A FATHER MY LOVE

He held her tight in joy. And kissed her.

Both announcements made the next day. Bazines nuptials which made rey genuinely happy for her cousin and even happier that her aunt couldn’t stand poe. But bazine looked very happy. 

And of course the fact that she was pregnant which had her husband nealing before her and kissing her still flat belly all was good. 

A few of the neighbors thought rey forgave her husband to soon. But she didn’t care. Plus armitage and Bridget was giving them there congratulations and she had another child on the way. It was armitages since they both decided to be faithful. 

Ben made rey laugh by picking her up she kissed him happily as she slid down his body. 

“I love you rey.” He said she just smiled kissing him again. 

THE END

NOTES

WELL THATS ALL FOLKS HOPE YOU ENJOYED 

 


End file.
